Yu Yu Hakusho and the Fobidden memories of love
by inuyasha4ever
Summary: Christina will do any thing to remember her past but falling in love with Kurma wasn't part of the plan!


Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Christina McCarthy  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was sleeping pretty well. But then he had a horrible dream. It was morning. " Yusuke Urameshi! Get your butt up right now!" screamed his mom.. " Your gonna be late for school! " Uh... Mom? What ya doing up this early." " Oh I don't know? She shrugged her shoulders "Maybe IT'S YOU'R STUPID CLOCK THAT KEEPS GOING OFF! NOW GET OUT OF BED OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT!" " Ok. Ok. You don't have to-" His mom gave him his pants and shirt. " Now get out ! I'll give you till the count of ten! 10, 9, 8, 7" She closed her eyes. " O come on mom" " 6, 5, 4, 3, 2," "Ok. Ok. I'm going!" He put on his pants than his shirt " 1!" She open her eyes and grabbed Yusuke by the shirt and kicked him out of the building. " See you later. AND DON'T BE LATE! " one of these days I'm gonna move out and I don't have to listen to my dumb old mom," ~Smack~ "Yusuke you idiot! I heard you! And I'm not old I am a beauty be on any lady around." " Yeah, sure! And I'm a pretty princesses!" Yusuke started to run to school because he heard the bell to the school. He was just got to the door and than his worst school enemy Mr.Iwamoto was standing by the door. " Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Urameshi.Your late!" " Ha! Your wrong the second bell hasn't rang yet. So if you would move I can get to class on time." " And what will you do if I don't?" He was playing dumb " Than we got a problem!" Yusuke was starting to smile. Bam, Bang. Mr. Iwamoto hit Yusuke. Yusuke fell to the ground. Only one person saw what happen. " How dare you hit Yusuke Urameshi! It was Mr.Takenaka the principle! "You are fired! You know the rules. If you hurt a student in any way you get fired." Yusuke was thinking, " Yes! My dream came true! Finally Mr.Iwamoto has been fired. Hey wait a minute.. This guy is not Mr.Takenaka! " Now Yusuke, get to class." " Yes sir." ~Lunch time~ "Who was that?" Yusuke was thinking about who that person was, and he was thinking about his dream he had this morning. " And what about my dream I had?" "Blah, Blah. What the heck are you talking about?" " Oh if is isn't idiot Kuwabara!" " Hey! Watch who your talking to. I happen to be the second toughest person in this stupid school." "Yeah sure right" Kuwabara and Yusuke looked be hide them. " Hey Heie! What are you doing here? " Yeah, what are you doing here sort stuff." Hiei who didn't even listen to Kuwabara began to talk to Yusuke. " Botan has a message for you. I hate being the stupid massager boy but she said it was it was very import." " Well stop blabbing and spill it already me and Urameshi have school and we don't want to be late!" " Bite me Kuwabara!" " Why you little idiot. Come over here and I'll-" "Hey who is this Yusuke? He's kind of short." Every one turn around to only find Keiko. " What! Keiko, what you doing here?" " Well duh! I go to school here if you haven't notice! "You are sure looking fine today Keiko." Kuwabara said in a lovable voice. " Kuwabara that so sweet of you but-" WWWWWWWWWWhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! Keiko knocked kuwabara out. "Yusuke. Here this tape is for you let no one else see it even dummy over here." He was pointed to the knock out kuwabara. " Oh and by the way Keiko my name is Heie. And hit kuwabara more for me will you. Thanks." Heie ran out of the school and left a rose by Keiko hand. " Oh." Keiko blushed as she picked up the rose. " How sweet. Yusuke how come you can't be like Heie?" " I'm gonna kill him. Trying to take Keiko from me. Who do he thinks he is." Yusuke didn't really notice that he said that all out loud. " well if I am your girl why don't you show it you pig! "Uh? Did I say that out loud. Keiko I I didn't mean it. Oh come don't be like that. ~After School~ " Yes school is over. But Keiko won't talk to me. O well. Oh yeah I got that video from Botan. Man I hope it's not that import cause I just got done with a stinking mission." Yusuke walk to kuwabara house, and knocked on the door. " Hey kuwabara I know your in there open up it's me Yusuke." " Man Yusuke what the heck do you want." " Well I need to borrow your video player. Our piece of junk broken." " No way! Not again. I don't want to be on around quest and you know what happen last time." " Oh come on kuwabara. No one said you had to watch it. Come one please." " Fine you can watch it but the only reason is your begging me." Kuwabara let Yusuke in and they both went to kuwabara's video player. They popped the tape in and watch it. ~ On the tape~ Botan was on.. " Well hello Yusuke. How Yusuke and kuwabara? Well let me get to the point. Well I'll let Kurama take it from here. Botan left the tape and Kurama came on. " Hello there. OK Hiei has been acting weird his sister has built a time machine and went into the future and brought back two girls. Now I don't know if there human or if there demons. And that's where you guys come in. I want you to find out who and what those two girls are. Good luck and here is botan. " Okay come out to night and see me in the park I need to give you some thing that you'll need. Meet me out there at eight o'clock. See ya Bye." The tape turned off. " So another mission all ready. Man it must be hard for you." "uh" Yusuke and kuwabara turned around only to find kuwabara's sister. " Hey haven't you ever heard of knocking." Kuwabara yelled " So how long a have you been standing there." " Long enough to know what's happening. Well you guys better get going or else you'll be late and Botan will kill you." " Man the buses don't go out this late. The stupid buses close at seven o'clock and it's 7:30! Man we're died." " Ok just this once I'll drive you to the park. And don't let this get to your head kuwabara you hear me!" " Uh what I wasn't listening." " Owwww." BANG SMACK!!! Kuwabara was out cold on the ground. " Come on Yusuke. Lets take you to the park." " What about kuwabara?" " Did Botan ask or tell you bring that idiot? No. So leave him." They drove to the park. It was 8:03 and Yusuke was running to where she said to meet him. " Hey listen. Be careful. I have a bad feeling about this. So do me a favor and try to stay out of trouble." " OK" He ran until he saw Botan. " Well it's about time your five minutes over you really don't want the new things do you." " Would you stop nagging all ready I get enough nagging for my mom. Now are you going to give the new things or not?" " Ok. Here" Botan took out this really nice watch with a gold top on top of it. " Yeah great what am I going to do with a watch? " It's not just any watch. It detects if a demon or a story human are around and it has a compass and tells time." " Wow that's it. Not really neat is it." Kluck. Botan hit Yusuke with her broom she was flying on. " Don't get smart with me. And here is your last thing is a sword it will make any one fall asleep no matter what." " Ok what ever. I'll start tomorrow. Night botan." "Night Yusuke. Oh yeah. BE careful. And don't hurt Hiei sister or Hiei will kill you." ~ That same night some where in the forest~ "Don't be scared my human friends. I only want to be friends. I wont hurt you." The two girls looked at the demon. They were scared and they didn't want to talk to her. Both girls looked like they were middle schoolers. One of the girls had the guts to speak up. "Uh miss demon we're not scared of you. We're scared of him." She pointed to the demon in the corner. It was Hiei. "Him. Oh his just my brother he won't harm you. Right brother." Hiei turned to look at the girl than looked at his sister. " Feh. I ain't promising any thing." The other girl was just looking at Hiei and then spoke up. " His name is Hiei right? And my name is Eve. And this over here is Christina. I'm in 8th grade and she's in 7th grade." " How nice the whole bunch is getting know each other." Christina gave Hiei a sharp look. " Hey why do you have to be such a snob no one asked you to cut in and say all that now I got a lesson for you it's called if you don't have any thing nice to say don't say nothing. Got that." Hiei ran close up to Christina right in her face. " Do you have any idea who you are talking to . You're a human and I'm a demon." " Well demon or not you don't have to mean. You could be at least a little bit nicer!! And you can show some respect, which you are lacking." Hiei's sister and Eve had a sweat drop on there fore head. " How do you know what I'm lacking, you don't even know me you pathetic human!" " You know I don't need this from you. Your just a demon with no manners!" " You fool. You can't talk to me like that. And if you don't stop something bad will happen to you." " Oh yeah. Well I don't really who I'm talking to and who cares if I get hurt. It's not like I'm scared to die." The two were ready to duke it out. " Hey, Hey can't we all just get along?" Eve was trying to break up Hiei and Christina before they knocked each other out. "NO!" They both shouted at the same time, looked at Eve then looked back at each other again. " Well I guess you right eve. There is no use fighting over some thing stupid like this." ~Sigh~ Hiei's sister and Eve were glad the two stopped fighting. " Hiei may I speak to you, alone." " What is it sis?" " Come here" Hiei came close to where she was." Don't ever think about hurting one of my new friends our else!" " Feh! Fine." He looked at Christina and then turned back." But keep her away from me." He pointed to Christina. " Fine just please just try to get along with every one." " Hey Christina why do you fight so much with Hiei?" " I don't know, Eve it feels like I have scolded him before and trust me I don't like scolding people. Christina walked over to Hiei. "Look I'm sorry I started to fight with you. So.....can we try to get along?" " Yeah what ever." "Hey! Aren't you gonna say your sorry?" " And why should I apologize to some human like you?" " Look I have a name it's Christina! And your such a brat how come your always starting things with me? Uh do you hate humans that much, you don't even know me!" " Blah, Blah, Blah. It's all your good for." " You think there ever get along Eve?" "Nope. I don't think so." "HOW DARE YOU HIEI!" ~SMACK~ Christina hit Hiei right on the check. " Like I said before you jumped to conclusions." Hiei eyes turned red. Then grabbed Christina's arm. " Don't you ever slap me you human!" " Would you stop calling me a human!" " That's because you are a human!" " No I'm not you idiot! Now let go of me!" Suddenly Christina's arm got really cold so hiei released her arm. And Christina's eyes turned blue as water and smiled. " You know you have a pretty good grip." "Hiei I forgot to tell you these two well I wouldn't pick any humans so I pick two water/fire half-demons but they got the same power as a demon. There powers are not fully controlled yet. That's why I brought them here.. Well we should get some sleep now." " So where are we gonna sleep? " On the ground idiot!" " I didn't ask you hiei. Do we have any blankets?' " I'm afraid not. Sorry Christina." " That's okay I'll sleep on a branch of a tree like I use to do." " And how are you gonna get up there you have no skills." " I'm gonna get up like this." She jumped on the side of a tree and then a other side of a tree till she reach a branch. Hiei did the same thing but a little bit better and on a different branch. " Me and Eve will sleep down here. THANKS FOR ASKING!" " Your welcome." Christina smirked "Hey Yusuke. How you doing?" A little a girl was talking to him. She had long brown hair, with brown eyes. " Hey little girl what is your name?" Her eyes turned blue and she began to smile. " My name is Chris-" WHAM, WHAM "Yusuke get your butt up right now! Or else!" WHAM, WHAM "Owwwww. Ok, ok I'm up. Man you hit hard still." " Oh don't be a wuss Yusuke!" "Okay" Yusuke put his pants on and he ran out the door before his mother could hit him again. " And don't come back till 3 o'clock because that's when school is out!" Yusuke thinks " Hey there is no school today. It's Saturday! Stupid mom just wanted me out of the house." " Well hello there." Yusuke turned around only to find Botan. " Do you mind not scaring me to death I want to live for the next30 or 40 years thank you very much Botan." " Well I just want to tell you that you are alone on this one. Kuwabara is still knock out. And Hiei and Kurma went missing. And I got to stay to find them form spirit world. But here take this. And DON'T LOSE THIS ONE!!!!" Okay. Okay I'm going now" Yusuke yelled. "Oh Yusuke just follow the strongest spirit wave and you'll more likely to find Hiei." " I was gonna leave without telling me that then I would be lost! How could you do this to me?!" " heh heh see you Yusuke I've really got to be going so I can tell you any use full info. Later. Bye." Yusuke walked to the bus stations. ~ Meanwhile in the forest~ "Yawnn! Good morning everyone." Eve said. " Yeah what ever." Hiei said. " Morning Eve!" Hiei's sister said. " Hey where's Christina, she not in the tree." " Yeah what ever! I'm gonna go take a bath." Hiei zoomed to the lake. " Oh no the lake! She went to the lake to go take a bath to.. " We got to stop Hiei before he gets the clubbing on his life!" ~ AT the lake~ " Ahhhh the water feels nice. Nothing likea nice old-bath to cheer people up from the present." Suddenly she heard some thing in the bushes, so she got out of the lake . She went closer with her towel on her, she looked at the bushes then saw some one run right past her. " Uh! Some one just ran right past me! The only person that could do that is Hiei." She thought " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hiei you pervert! You - I'm gonna get you Hiei! I swear I will!" " Oh great that stupid girl thinks I peep on me and know she wants to get me." thought Hiei " Show yorself you peeping pervert! Or I'll kill you!" Christina couldn't find him. " I do not wish to come to you! And I didn't even see a thing so can't we just drop it." " Comedown here or else I'm come up there!" " She seems awfully mad at me for doing nothing but come to take a bath. I'll just go down there and see if she'll cool down." Thought Hiei So Hiei jumped down from the tree very slowly because he was only in a towel. He went down where Christina was standing. " You got some nerve coming down and spying on me!" " Me spy on you yeah right. I only come because I needed to take a bath." " You just wanted to peep on me? Uh Hiei?!" They were face to face again just like before when they first met. " Why would I peep on you you're an ugly half demon!" " Because you're a perverted demon who thinks he boss every one around and really has no manners!" " You out of all people should know that I don't spy on ugly half demons like you and there no use and you should know that!" So she stuck out her tough then she tire to hit Hiei but he dodge it because she did it before. When she miissed her towel fell strait off of her. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Hiei was just staring and his eyes were widening like I can't believe this. So was Christina's eye's were getting bigger as well. She grabbed a towel and then Eve and Hiei's sister came. " Uh I think we're to late looks like they found out all ready" Christina raninto the forest and it look like she was crying, and blushing at the same time. Hiei sister just saw Christina but she wasn't fast enough to catch up with her. So she went to where Hiei was and gave him a mean look. "What did you do to her!" " I didn't do anything. Back off." " Than what did happen Hiei what happen!" " Look your not my mother so I don't have to listen to any thing you say." " Fine then, you won't get what you came to get then and you'll never get it unless you go find her. Since you're the fastest you go find her." She pointed to the forest. " I'm not your slave I don't have to do this know but since I have to unless I want the thing. Fine I'll get her but don't expect any favors or any thing. Got that?!" " Yes" she nodded her head. Hiei ran into the forest. " I hope he can't find her." Eve said " Why do you say that for.?" " Because in the spirited world she used to be a speacal person to a guy that lived in the place and then he broke her heart. Then she turn cold and bitter and never talk to no one presides me. She went missing for at least 150 years." " 150 years! How can she be that old. You said she was only in 7th grade." " I know and it's true Let me finish. When she came back she decided to kill the guy and so went to where the guy was and she took up the knife and looked into her eyes when she was about to kill him but she couldn't kill him. So instead she stabbed her self." " That's awful what happen to her?" " Well after that the guy healed her and sent to the human world. Even though it hurt inside. She doesn't remember much. But she can't know the truth because if she finds out she might go back to the spirited world." " You act like that's a bad thing." " Oh yes, it's bad. In spirited World she was the strongest half demon but her power is as strong a full strength demon." " Oh... I see." " Where is she? She couldn't got that for. I mean she's only a half demon." Hiei thought ~ sniff, sniff~ Hiei knew right away that was Christina " Ha I found her. I could admit it was hard to find her." Hiei thought He jumped on the branch she was on. " So you want to go back now? Or do you need more time." Christina got up with out looking at Hiei and said. " Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you." She tried to jump away but Hiei grabbed her arm. " Let go of me!" scream Christina " No. So just claim down." Hiei said " What I'm I saying? Oh wow its working, let me try it again." Hiei thought "You won't get any thing done if you keep running away from your problems." Christina turned and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were blue again. " How can you tell me every things alright and still you have no idea what I'm going through!" " Ok.. I'm sorry. Are you happy now, and could we go back to the lake. And I didn't mean to peep on you." Hiei blurted really fast. " No it's not that at all.. It's just.. ~Sigh~ for so long I can't remember what I did in the past but when I fight with you.. It umm. brings me back memories. Short memories. And I feel all sad inside. " What happen in the past shouldn't matter. What's over is over." " Yeah well I guess your right. Then I guess we can start going now." They ran all the way to the lake. Eve and Hiei's sister were sitting next to each other talking. " Well you guys are back." Hiei's sister said. " Wow you guys made it one piece I can't believe it." Hiei's sister said Eve snuck up beside Christina and was grinning " So what happen Christina? Any things interesting happen while you were in there. " she was starting to snicker. " WHAT! Yeah right no why. You sick minded person! How could you say such a thing." Eve was laughing at Christina. And Christina was yelling at Eve. And Hiei and his sister had a sweat drop on there forehead. " Well at least she not fighting with you." " The two seconds we come back and she is already fighting." " YOU KNOW WHAT! I'm going on the other side of the lake and don't even think about coming over there!" " Wait Christina come back- be care full." Said Eve " why aren't you going to stop her?" Hiei's sister said. " Because she needs to cool down. But I guess I was a little harsh on her." " Well duh look what you made her do." Hiei said " Shut up Hiei no one asked for your advice." ~ Meanwhile ~ " Yes I'm out of that forest. Now all I have to do is to follow the compass and it should lead me right to the girls. I bet you they're scared to death. ~ At the lake ~ "Yes this looks like a good place to sit. I'll get to see the sun set. I gonna forget all my problems." It seemed after she sat down she was just spacing out. Yusuke who was at the lake saw the girl. Her long yellow/brown hair with blue highlights was blowing in the wind. Then all of a sudden Yuske saw another girl come out of the bushes, she had long red hair with blue highlights.  
  
" Are you ok Christina? I didn't think I was that harsh on you. Here I brought you some close so you can where. I'll just put them here. Eve started to walk away. But then she heard something in the bushes and then saw Yusuke. " Who are you? Are you a spy? We must take you before you take us." " What me a spy?" Yusuke said " So what let him take us." Eve looked stunned to hear the words that were coming out of Christina's mouth. But she knew she had to defend for both of them. She looked at Yusuke. " Well then I guess I'm gonna take you on my self." Eve smiled. " I didn't come here to fight a girl." " well to bad. Here I come any way." Eve ran and tried to hit Yusuke but Yusuke dodge it. " Hey are you trying to kill me? I just want to help." " Well I'm flattered we don't need your help." Eve said Eve ran into the sky and was to punch him again but some thing caught the back of her eye. She saw a guy with red hair and a roes in his hand. " It's him!" Eve reached the ground then ran into the forest. "Hey where you going? Don't you want to fight?" " Your not worth my time right now!" shouted Eve Yusuke turned around he was going to go after the other girl but then saw Hiei standing there. " It's useless trying to go after one of the girls then try the other. Who said you could follow me? Your not suppose to be here." " Who is that girl by the lake and the one that ran in to the forest?" " I don't know what you are talking about?" " Don't play dumb with me. And Where's Yukina?" "Like I going to tell you where my little sister is." " Fine the only way to settle things is to fight." " Fine by me Yusuke." They got ready to hit each other then they went for it. Yusuke tried to punch Hiei and Hiei tried to punch Yusuke. Then Christina got up and they yelled. " Stop! Don't fight! I will not let you fight over some thing stupid like this." She yelled at the top of her lungs Hiei and Yusuke stopped fighting and looked at Christina. Don't be such idiots. This is a peace full place and you don't fight in the forest. I'm trying to relax her IF YOU HAV'NT NOTICE!" " We don't have to listen to you! Your just a girl." Yusuke said. " What did you say?!" Hiei walked away " I wouldn't have done that if I was you." Hiei said ~ Meanwhile in the forest ~ " huff. Huff. Stop. I know who you are and you better stop right now!" Eve said " I know you're the one who broke her heart. And you know it to . The guy with the red hair stopped. " You should mind your businesses girl." The guy said. " You came up to the human world just to find her didn't you." Eve said "You must be mistaking me for some one else. I don't know the girl you speak of." " You mustn't see her, you know what will happen if you do." "But I also know of your past.. Eve. Eve went in shock. " You both had violent backgrounds.. Lonely in the world that you had a grudge on ever since you were little." " Stop." " You still have a grudge on them after all these years don't you. That's why you came back here isn't it Eve. " A-A-After all these years....... you'll never get it. You broke her heart and she only remembers the pain that you, filled it with. 


End file.
